Vivons heureux, vivons cachés
by LonelyD
Summary: Quatre textes, quatre moments de la vie de Thor et Loki et quatre ratings. / THORKI.
1. Le Trône de papa

Une petit introduction _chiante_ s'impose, vous m'en excuserez !

"Vivons heureux, vivons cachés" est un recueil que je commence vraiment sur un coup de tête, parce qu'une idée m'est venue et que j'ai eu tout simplement envie de la développer. Il y aura quatre textes, plutôt courts, autour de la relation entre Loki et Thor sur quatre moments de leur vie à quatre périodes différentes et ... avec quatre ratings différents. Les quatre textes seront censés retracer un bout de la relation Thorki, comme une sorte de petite perspective sur ce qui les déchire et les attache et surtout sur leur relation secrète. Parce que oui, le Thorki c'est bien beau, mais c'est interdit, c'est mal et ça doit rester caché, d'où le titre du recueil. Le titre n'est d'ailleurs pas de moi, cela vient de la morale "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés" tiré de "Le Grillon" de Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian ( hm, je l'avoue, je suis allée chercher l'info sur internet ).

J'ai déjà la trame des quatre textes et oui, il y aura du slash ( c'est du Thorki en même temps ... ) et oui il y aura probablement du sexe ( je préfère prévenir, au cas où ) et non cela ne sera pas forcément joyeux.

J'espère que l'idée vous plaît, déjà, et j'espère encore plus que vous apprécierez les textes. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment un faible pour le Thorki.

* * *

Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Allan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki ( à venir ).

Rating: K.

Genre: Family.

Note: Je commence soft avec le rating K et un moment de l'enfance de Thor et Loki intitulé "Le Trône de papa" et bien sûr les désirs de royauté du petit Loki ( qu'on voyait déjà dans ses yeux admiratifs dans le tout premier film ). Le prochain texte sera un rating K+ à situer durant la pré-puberté/puberté des nos deux frères préférés et normalement il devrait s'appeler "Un placard trop étroit". N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du texte, si vous avez des remarques à faire, si quelque chose vous chagrine ou même si vous aimez tout simplement. Vos remarques sont les bienvenues ... ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Trône de papa**

« Un ! »

La voix de Thor résonna dans le couloir que Loki s'empressa de traverser.

Thor compterait jusque trente, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour trouver la cachette adéquate. De toute façon, Loki avait toujours été bien meilleur que son frère à ce jeu. C'était lui qui trouvait les meilleurs recoins pour se dissimuler. Parfois il parvenait même à se fondre dans le décor et Thor passait devant lui sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'était pas assez attentif, pas assez patient.

« Quel idiot » pouffa Loki alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un corridor.

Dans sa bouche cette insulte n'avait rien de mesquin et Thor ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi. Cela faisait partie des moqueries enfantines, devenues banales et presque anodines qu'ils se lançaient en riant. Et puis Thor disait bien de lui qu'il était peureux.

« Dix ! »

Les cris de son frère n'étaient plus qu'à peine audibles.

Loki freina sa course et trottina dans les allées dorées du château, guettant la moindre faille qui serait susceptible de lui offrir un abri. Il avait beau connaître le palais, tous ses secrets ne lui avaient pas encore été révélés.

Son regard accrocha un défaut sur l'une des peintures du mur que seul un œil attentif était en mesure de discerner. Le petit prince aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta et s'approcha pour examiner de plus près cet accroc. Sur tout un pans du couloir, Odin et ses guerriers chassaient les Géants de glace, ces créatures démoniaques dont Thor aimait conter les histoires pour lui faire peur la nuit. Loki ne put retenir son œil de s'attarder sur la représentation de son père qui, en tête du cortège, menait Asgard à la victoire et faisait fuir les monstres de Jotunheim. Son seul œil était vif et brillant et Loki crut même un instant qu'il l'observait. Il recula, gêné, avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'un simple dessin, puis reprit l'examen de la paroi.

En y regardant de plus près, une fente était bel et bien visible et il y vit même un trou, pas plus large qu'un bouton, aux pieds d'Odin. Loki s'approcha pour regarder dans l'orifice, certain qu'il avait trouvé une porte secrète, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche. Intrigué, il tenta tout de même de pousser le mur. Avec un peu de chance un passage s'ouvrirait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un craquement fit trembler la pierre. Le trou dans lequel Loki avait jeté un coup d'œil s'élargit jusqu'à former une entrée assez large pour le laisser passer ce que le jeune prince fit sans hésiter. Le passage se referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert.

Une vive lumière l'éblouit alors. Loki plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas à l'aveugle. Lorsque ses mirettes s'accordèrent à l'éclat qui traversait la pièce il resta bouche bée devant le colosse de métal qui se dressait devant lui. Installé au sommet des marches de marbre qui surplombaient la salle, il brillait et il semblait que les feux de tous les dieux s'étaient penchés dessus pour l'éclairer. Son corps tout entier étincelait dans cet autel qui lui était comme dédié, quand une aura blanche l'enveloppait au centre des quatre colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond.

Là où Loki se tenait, ce géant lui parut inaccessible et inébranlable. Il était tout puissant, indestructible et dominait les neuf royaumes.

C'était le trône d'Odin.

Intimidé, le prince hésita d'abord à s'avancer, puis après s'être assuré que personne n'était présent pour le réprimander, la curiosité le conduit à s'aventurer dans la salle du trône.

Le passage qu'il avait découvert ne l'avait pas entraîné dans une pièce secrète, bien au contraire. Loki connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir vu tant de fois son père diriger les mondes, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. C'était lors de ces instants que Loki avait été impressionné par la voix autoritaire d'Odin et fasciné par les ordres qu'il dispensait à ses sujets. Le jeune prince s'était toujours senti très fier lorsque Frigga l'avait autorisé à s'approcher de son père et du trône duquel il gouvernait. Loki était le fils du roi après tout – un prince – et Odin lui-même, lui avait dit qu'un jour – peut-être – il deviendrait roi.

C'était ce qu'il avait aussi confié à Thor.

Thor …

Loki se souvint enfin de son frère. Entièrement obnubilé par ce trône, symbole de la grandeur du roi, il avait oublié qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec Thor !

Il se tourna rapidement vers le passage qu'il avait emprunté et sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de céder à ses envies. Tant pis pour Thor et son stupide jeu, le trône ne pouvait attendre !

Loki approcha à petits pas du siège royal qui reprenait une taille normale à mesure qu'il avançait.

Frigga et Thor étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il rêvait de devenir roi, comme son père. Loki n'avait rien voulu dire à Odin, de peur de … Il coupa court à ses pensées et s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment. De quoi avait-il peur venant d'Odin ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il sentait que son père ne le prendrait pas vraiment au sérieux s'il lui confiait ses ambitions. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'Odin reposait plus d'espoir sur Thor que sur lui, mais ce n'était qu'un peu de jalousie.

C'était les propres mots de Frigga que son esprit lui rappelait et même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de remettre en doute les paroles de sa mère.

Il se trouvait désormais au bas des marches, tout près du trône qu'il se rassura de constater bien moins imposant là où il était désormais. Il le détailla un peu plus de ses yeux verts. Ses deux gigantesques bras sculptés d'arabesques étaient levés vers le ciel et un tissu brodé l'habillait, mais ses pieds en vulgaire pierre de taille étaient nus.

Le prince aux cheveux noirs s'apprêta à monter les marches pour admirer de plus près ce colosse aux pieds d'argile lorsqu'il perçut un bruit derrière lui.

Il fit volte face pour apercevoir la silhouette de Thor grandir dans la lumière.

L'aîné avait tourné pendant plusieurs minutes sans trouver trace de Loki lorsqu'il s'était finalement résigné à prendre le chemin de la salle du trône. Il pensait simplement traverser la pièce, non l'y trouver. Il s'avança avec amusement. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait avoir !

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du plus jeune, il comprit que le jeu lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Il voyait ses yeux briller devant le trône d'Odin et il savait à quel point Loki rêvait d'y monter.

« Je suis certain qu'un jour tu feras un merveilleux roi, avoua Thor en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Loki, étonné.

- Un garçon intelligent comme toi ? C'est certain ! »

Thor sourit à son frère, puis Loki se mit à rire.

Pourtant son cœur n'était pas aussi léger que ce qu'il aurait pu laissé croire. Loki se voyait déjà une couronne sur la tête, arborant fièrement le sceptre que son père lui aurait légué avec toute sa bénédiction pour conduire Asgard et élever les neuf royaumes et Thor l'avait interrompu dans ses onirismes royaux.

Ce serait sans doute ce qui se produirait. Thor le devancerait un jour. Il était bien plus fort et courageux, bien plus prompt à l'art de la guerre, il savait comment rassembler les troupes derrière lui et les mener. Il n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant, ceux de son âge le suivaient et les adultes respectaient déjà sa parole, ce dont Loki était incapable. Thor était un guerrier né, plus même, il était né pour être roi.

Son frère ne s'apercevait de rien, mais Loki sentait ces choses et il voyait les regards des autres enfants et des adultes sur lui différents de ceux qu'ils posaient sur Thor.

Loki baissa la tête et soupira.

Il en rêvait, mais jamais il ne serait roi.

Thor, surpris, lui attrapa le bras et le tourna dans sa direction, sans délicatesse aucune, même si l'attention était tout autre.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir roi ? interrogea Loki pour éviter de répondre.

- Je veux devenir un guerrier, rectifia Thor en brandissant fièrement son poing dans les airs, et je veux me battre et repousser tous nos ennemis hors de nos frontières. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être roi pour me battre. »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Loki, sans grande conviction. Son frère sembla comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas d'un grand secours car il ajouta en lui tapant l'épaule :

« Tu feras un meilleur roi que moi, Loki. »

Les yeux du petit prince s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux, bleus, brillants et sincères, de son frère. Ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Thor croyait en lui. Peut-être que personne d'autre n'avait confiance en ses capacités et sa force, mais cela était-il réellement important si Thor était à ses côtés pour le soutenir ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, sachant qu'au-delà de leurs rêves égoïstes d'enfant ils en partageaient un commun.

Lorsque Loki était triste, Thor venait le réconforter et lorsque c'était au tour de Thor d'être affligé par la fatalité du destin, Loki le consolait. Tous deux avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, même si leurs caractères aussi différents que complémentaires faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer grandir loin l'un de l'autre, comme ils ne pouvaient envisager leur avenir séparément.

Thor finit par briser ce moment et prit la main de Loki dans la sienne. Il ne comptait pas rester toute la journée dans cette salle !

Il tira son frère au dehors, oubliant déjà leur conversation pour imaginer dans quelle aventure son frère et lui pourraient s'embarquer pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le plus jeune des deux princes suivit sans protester son aîné, arborant de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres, tout aussi impatient de reprendre le cours de leurs activités.

Avant de quitter définitivement la salle il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le trône de son père qui s'illuminait devant lui.

Si Thor y croyait, peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour qu'un jour il devienne roi.


	2. Inséparables

Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki très légèrement suggéré.

Rating: K+ pour inceste suggéré.

Genre: Family.

Note: Voici le deuxième texte mettant en scène Thor et Loki. Il se situe à la fin de leur enfance, au début de leur puberté et j'y mets en avant les sentiments de Loki à l'égard de son frère, bien que cela reste très léger. J'évoque surtout les ressentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de son père. Finalement j'ai préféré appeler ce texte "Inséparables". C'est bateau et ce n'est pas très original, mais ça me semblait plus approprié que le titre que j'avais envisagé au départ. Comme toujours, vos remarques sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du texte.

Le prochain texte sera un rating T et se situera au moment où Thor et Loki sont de jeunes adultes. J'envisage de l'appeler "Tout l'or du monde", mais je ne pourrais jurer de rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inséparables**

Thor et Loki, haletants, s'élancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Derrière eux le cuir de semelles claquait contre le marbre, des armures brillantes, pimpantes, s'entrechoquaient, des ordres étaient hurlés d'un bout à l'autre du palais et ils apercevaient encore la lumière du jour se refléter sur les casques dorés qu'arboraient les Valkyries. Mais rien n'y faisait, elles avaient eu beau les courser durant des heures, les deux petits princes du royaume n'avaient cesser d'échapper à leur surveillance.

« Cours ! Cours ! » ordonna Thor qui se tourna vers son frère, le visage rayonnant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Loki empoigna la main que son aîné lui tendait et força le pas, mais intérieurement il jura. Voilà des heures qu'il courait pour échapper à ces mégères et ce jeu ne l'amusait plus.

Quelle idée Thor avait eu de vouloir allé près du lac lorsque les Valkyries s'y baignaient ! Odin les avait pourtant mis en garde, il leur avait interdit de les déranger, mais celui qui était destiné à empoigner Mjölnir, une fois de plus, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Il s'était avancé, crapahutant dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur ses proies. Des fourrés, Loki n'avait pu discerner que la crinière blonde de son frère et les mouvements félins de son corps. D'abord circonspect, sa curiosité avait rapidement pris le dessus et il avait fini par l'imiter. Tous deux les avaient observés, ces corps nus immergés dans l'eau du lac, ces seins brillants au soleil. Avaient suivi leurs rires de consort, les regards brûlants des suivantes de Freyja et le début d'une course effrénée.

Maudits soient Thor et ses jeux stupides !

Loki sentit la main de son frère se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses doigts, pour l'empêcher de partir, pour lui éviter de tomber et ce regard bleu, bienveillant, se poser sur lui. Il roula des yeux car il lui en voulait un peu, mais tout n'était pas de sa faute.

_Il avait insinué l'idée ..._

Thor les fourrait toujours dans de drôles d'histoires.

… _puis il l'avait encouragé …_

Thor avait toujours été le plus téméraire des deux, celui qui les embarquait dans de sales affaires et Père finissait par les gronder.

… _puis il l'avait suivi …_

Thor était sulfureux, incontrôlable, aussi imprévisible que le tonnerre pouvait l'être. Il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et parfois, ça allait trop loin.

… _d'accord ! Il devait le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas que la faute de Thor, c'était aussi la sienne. Il avait parié. Il l'avait défié et l'avait fait parier._

Mais Thor n'agissait pas sans lui, sans son consentement, son appui, qu'il soit explicite ou suggéré. Loki évoquait l'idée et Thor agissait. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

Loki était aussi fautif que son frère aîné.

Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent autour d'eux, bientôt il n'y eut plus que leurs deux souffles pour se répercuter entre les murs.

Un choc percuta le plus jeune des frères qui crut tomber et cela aurait probablement été le cas si son aîné n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper. Son frère le traîna jusqu'à un recoin sombre. Il s'était arrêté pour les conduire dans un placard dissimulé sous une tapisserie dont seuls les résidents du palais pouvaient avoir connaissance.

Loki recula à petit pas jusqu'à effleurer le fond de leur cachette et souffla. Il n'en était pas moins soulagé et si Thor gardait maîtrise de son calme à ses côtés, lui en était incapable. Son cœur ne cessait de frapper plus fort contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire panneau de fer qui les séparait des Valkyries et il ne les en protégerait pas. Il avait peur.

« Thor » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dans le noir il chercha la main de son frère qui peut-être pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et du bout des doigts la trouva. Thor la serra fort, mais ne répondit pas.

« Thor … Je crois que – »

Loki n'eut le temps d'exposer ses craintes, déjà Thor se jeta sur lui, les doigts sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il autoritairement à son oreille. Tais-toi. Elles sont là. »

Loki s'exécuta et prêta une oreille attentive. Il entendait des voix murmurer, le bruissement des capes qui se frôlent.

Elles étaient tout à côté.

S'ils restaient muets, s'ils se faisaient invisibles, peut-être que les Valkyries continueraient leur chemin.

Si elles les trouvaient …

Thor dut comprendre son inquiétude, capter les tremblements de ses genoux branlants car il serra plus fort sa main.

« N'aie pas peur. Elles ne savent pas. »

Loki sentit les battements contre sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas les siens, c'étaient ceux du cœur affolé de son frère collé contre lui. Thor était aussi effrayée que lui et la moiteur de ses mains et son souffle erratique, chaud, ne trompaient personne. Pourtant Loki connaissait son aîné mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'un autre sentiment annihilait ces peurs. Le danger avait toujours excité Thor.

Il n'y eut plus un son autour d'eux et même les murmures au dehors s'estompèrent. Les deux frères ne discernèrent plus que le froissement de leurs vêtements et leurs respirations mêlées. Longtemps ils restèrent immobiles et Loki finit par se calmer. Il n'avait pas un seul instant lâché des yeux son frère et même dans l'obscurité il avait pu voir son sourire, ce sourire qui le réchauffait. Toutes ses peurs avaient fini par s'envoler.

Mais Thor s'éloigna brusquement et Loki crut un vide glacé l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Non.

Il tira sur la main de son frère qui le rassura de ces simples mots :

« Je suis là. »

Et ses lèvres rosées vinrent se poser sur son front blanc et sa poigne, sûre et ferme, tenait toujours ses doigts frémissants.

La surprise le suffoqua et il sut que ses joues s'empourpraient. Un sentiment de gêne le prit car il n'y avait que Frigga pour avoir baisé sa peau si pâle.

Les deux frères avaient toujours été très proches, mais, aussi protecteur que Thor puisse l'être, il avait souvent préféré lui ébouriffer les cheveux que de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pourtant, Loki ne pouvait plus ignorer les récents changements dans le comportement de Thor et ses gestes tendres. C'était comme si son frère essayait de le retenir à lui, comme s'il sentait que les moments qu'ils partageaient ne pourraient durer. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, que Loki tombait, Thor lui tendait une main salvatrice et le consolait d'une caresse sur le bras. Lorsque Loki cauchemardait, qu'il se glissait entre les draps de son frère, Thor le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait.

Et il y avait toujours cette chaleur dans son ventre quand Thor était près de lui, cette chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles, mais une chaleur qu'il aimait et qu'il se plaisait à entretenir.

C'était mal, c'était interdit, il le savait, mais il ne voulait s'en débarrasser.

Il le craignait, cela ne pourrait durer.

Thor tira son bras et le sortit de ses songes.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne. On devrait sortir. »

Loki suivit son frère sans dire un mot et ils sortirent après avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir qui leur sembla désert. Ils firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter car derrière eux des pas résonnaient. Thor ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Ils s'étaient crus si proches du but.

« Par tous les dieux …

- Ne jure pas sur tes ancêtres, Thor. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même. »

La voix qui l'interrompit était dure et profonde et les deux garçons la reconnurent instantanément. Ils se lancèrent un regard discret et constatèrent leur angoisse mutuelle avant de se retourner et de faire face à leur père qui les guettait de son œil mécontent sous un épais sourcil gris.

Loki se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas été moins périlleux de se faire attraper par les Valkyries. Leur père ne ferait aucune concession car ils lui avaient une fois de plus désobéi.

« Suivez-moi. »

Odin les dépassa et s'enfonça dans le couloir d'un pas vif que Thor et Loki s'empressèrent de suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et purent constater la présence de Frigga, leur mère. Elle était assise, impassible, sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leur père se plaça à côté d'elle et leurs regards pleins de reproches et de déception sur eux, les deux frères se sentirent honteux et baissèrent les yeux. Leurs parents n'intervenaient que rarement ensemble, lorsque la décision qu'il prenait était d'une certaine importance.

Leur punition s'annonçait exemplaire et Loki s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences de leurs actes.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez mal agi car vous le savez pertinemment et pour cela vous en serez punis. Je me suis jusqu'à présent montré compréhensif, mais vous avez abusés de ma patience. Je pensais qu'avec l'âge vos pitreries cesseraient, que me suis-je trompé … Vous serez bientôt tous deux des hommes et je ne vois pourtant devant moi rien de plus que des enfants.

- Père, nous sommes sincèrement désolés …

- Ne m'interromps pas, Thor, coupa Odin, furieux. Vous êtes désolés, je le sais, tu n'as de cesse de le répéter à chaque fois que toi et ton frère êtes pris en train de faire je ne sais quelles bêtises. Vous rendez vous seulement compte à quel point vous avez offensés les Valkyries, des guerrières de la plus haute importance, respectées par tous, et sous mon propre toit ! Je ne puis continuer de tolérer de pareils agissements. Ensemble vous êtes incontrôlables. Il est temps pour chacun de vous d'avoir votre propre chambre. Ce soir même les affaires de Loki seront déménagées dans une autre pièce.

- Non ! protesta Thor. »

D'un regard Loki commanda à son frère de taire son impulsivité, car il était inutile de se dresser devant le roi d'Asgard de la sorte. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Thor s'était avancé face à Odin, Père de toute chose, souverain des neuf royaumes, et ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Laissez-nous ensemble, s'il vous plaît, implora Thor. Mère ... »

Il fixa sa mère de ses yeux bleus et tristes, cherchant une aide dans son pardon, mais il n'y trouva que le froid et le silence.

« Votre père a raison, dit-elle. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme le glas car si même Frigga s'accordait sur cette décision, il n'y aura plus aucune issue possible. La sentence était définitive.

« Nous ne changerons pas d'avis, reprit Odin. Je sais tes envies de batailles et d'aventures, mais le palais n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Il est temps que tu grandisses, que Loki et toi grandissiez. Vous séparez vous aidera peut-être à grandir et te découragera sans doute d'entraîner ton frère. »

Thor baissa la tête, sans un mot, mais Loki écarquilla de grands yeux. Odin croyait-il donc que son frère le provoquait, que tout était son entière faute ?

Le cadet s'avança, à la hauteur de son aîné. Il ne pouvait laisser toutes les responsabilités de leurs actes reposer sur les seules épaules de Thor et tolérer qu'Odin se méprenne de la sorte. Pas cette fois-ci.

« Père …

- Bien, Père, coupa immédiatement Thor. »

Il serra une main ferme autour du bras de son petit frère et lui lança un regard pour lui intimer de se taire.

Odin n'y prêta guère attention et réprimanda alors ses deux fils, chacun leur tour.

Loki se tut et accepta en silence sa sentence et les reproches qui lui étaient faits. Lire tant de désillusions dans le regard de son père fut sûrement l'une des plus douloureuses punitions qu'il endura, mais pires encore furent la dureté des paroles adoptées par Odin lorsqu'il s'adressa à Thor, pire encore furent la pellicule brillante recouvrant les précieuses prunelles de son frère et les larmes et les torrents qui menaçaient de s'écouler aux coins de ses yeux. Plus le roi blâmait son fils, plus les sentiments de Loki changeait à l'égard de son souverain car ce n'était plus son père qu'il voyait, mais bel et bien le roi et une douloureuse animosité pénétra son cœur.

Il oublia son propre orgueil devant la détresse de Thor.

« Tu quitteras Asgard, demain, acheva Odin.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea Thor, la voix tremblante, qui redoutait de s'être mépris.

- Le capitaine de notre garde prend la mer demain, pour un an. Tu voyageras avec lui. Ce sera ta première véritable mission et une chance de me prouver ta valeur en tant que guerrier. Tâche d'en profiter. »

Un an.

Une année complète.

Loki crut défaillir.

Thor et lui étaient demeurés inséparables. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de son frère plus de quelques jours et cela s'était toujours fait dans la douleur. Comment survivrait-il à une telle séparation quand quelques jours lui paraissaient des millénaires ?

Il chercha le regard de Thor et de voir qu'ils partageaient la même peine ne fit qu'accentuer la sienne. Ces yeux bleus criaient devant lui, mais que pouvait-il leur répondre ? Le jugement d'Odin était inexorable.

Que Thor parte, qu'il accepte de partir était la meilleure solution, la _seule_ solution.

Loki opina du chef. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était Odin qui les séparait.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Père, murmura Thor. »

Il baissa une dernière fois la tête en signe de résignation.

Odin avait trouvé une solution à leur désobéissance : diviser pour mieux régner.

Loki acquiesça lui aussi et les deux garçons furent bientôt seuls dans la chambre – la chambre de Thor désormais.

Thor se laissa choir sur son lit, dépité et Loki s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, mais intérieurement, il fulminait. Il n'avait jamais autant haï son père. Odin n'avait pas le droit de traiter Thor comme il l'avait fait. Odin n'avait pas le droit de les séparer.

L'image d'Odin, sans fêlure, que Loki avait façonnée et qu'il s'était efforcé de préserver s'effaça instantanément de son esprit et laissa place à la rage et à la colère. Celui qui deviendrait le Dieu du mensonge oublia ce père protecteur et aimant, ce héros de guerres, brave et victorieux, celui qu'il avait admiré et rêvé de devenir. Il dévasta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des ruines avec lesquelles il reconstruit quelque chose de moins beau, de biens moins brillant, mais de plus réaliste. À ses yeux, Odin n'était plus désormais qu'un tyran méprisable qui avait toujours tenté de les séparer, Thor et lui. Tout dans ses souvenirs allait dans ce sens et aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, leur père avait toujours tenté de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Il le leur avait dit, ils devraient se battre pour le trône. Odin _voulait_ qu'ils se battent.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus de son frère. Pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, ce serait à lui de le consoler. Il se permit d'offrir à Thor l'un de ces gestes tendres dont il avait toujours voulu le gratifier pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il lui prit la main et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule pour y déposer un baiser.

Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer, personne, pas même Odin. Loki se le jura.


End file.
